


Good Work

by thegrumblingirl



Series: One More Miracle [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: just a little look at how I wish a certain conversation would go, so many Anderson feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not now, Anderson. Unless your input is of any value to the present case — which, given that you no longer work here, as is obvious from your clothes, your laundry routine, and that frankly awful beard — honestly, what is it with the beards? — is unlikely, I don’t have the time.”</p><p>He didn’t even turn as he spoke, at the same breakneck speed as ever. Anderson watched as John shifted next to him, his eyes flickering towards him and then back to his tall friend.</p><p>“Sherlock,” the ex-army doctor spoke quietly, in that tone Anderson recognised as a gentle reminder to stop and listen more carefully.</p><p>“What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Work

“Not now, Anderson. Unless your input is of any value to the present case — which, given that you no longer work here, as is obvious from your clothes, your laundry routine, and that frankly awful beard — honestly, what is it with the beards? — is unlikely, I don’t have the time.”

He didn’t even turn as he spoke, at the same breakneck speed as ever. Anderson watched as John shifted next to him, his eyes flickering towards him and then back to his tall friend.

“Sherlock,” the ex-army doctor spoke quietly, in that tone Anderson recognised as a gentle reminder to stop and listen more carefully.

“What?”

With one single glance, back at Anderson, back at Sherlock, John convinced the consulting detective — the very much not dead consulting detective — to turn towards Anderson.

“What?” he repeated.

Anderson tried not to fidget under his gaze. He’d come here, so he might as well say it. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Holmes seemed about ready to just nod and swivel around again, when the words appeared to catch up with him with a bit of a delay. “You’re… glad.” To Anderson’s surprise, there was no condescension in that voice, no sarcasm. Only a questioning tone that belied Sherlock’s ineptitude with this sort of thing. Whatever this sort of thing was.

“After you… left, we didn’t just continue business as usual, you know. We were investigating you, and you killed yourself. It raises questions, like whose fault it was.”

“It wasn’t your —”

“Let me finish,” Anderson calmly interrupted. Sherlock blinked, as if taken aback. John, next to him, changed his stance, as if unsure what to expect from this conversation, but definitely not expecting anything good.

“I started thinking about you and Moriarty, and about the doubts we had and where they came from — the kind of doubts John and Lestrade adamantly didn’t. And I realised, you never would have killed yourself, you're an arrogant prick with at least two escape routes. I also know when I’m being manipulated, and this was textbook. From both Moriarty, and from you. So I went looking for you… and I found you.” Stepping forward, Anderson placed the folder on a side table, flipping it open to reveal newspaper cutting and the map he’d used to track Sherlock’s progress. “These cases had Sherlock Holmes written all over them.”

Coming closer, Sherlock and John peered at the pages, the latter letting out a low whistle through his teeth before glancing up and giving Anderson a small, sheepish smile. “Who’d have thought. You believed in Sherlock Holmes.”

“He was looking for a way out of his own guilt, John.” Before John could scold him, Sherlock looked back at Anderson and added, “Unnecessary guilt, I hope you know that.”

“We still should have helped you.”

Sherlock remained silent to that, instead reaching for the folder and closing it again. Holding it out to Anderson, he said, “You already have. Good work, Anderson.”


End file.
